1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric connector to be mounted on a printed circuit board, and further to a fixer through which an electric connector is fixed on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 is a perspective view of the electric connector mounted on a printed circuit board, suggested in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-73304, and FIG. 15 is a cross-sectional view of the electric connector.
The electric connector 1000 illustrated in FIGS. 14 and 15 includes an electrically insulative housing 1001, and a metal fixer 1002 through which the housing 1001 is fixedly soldered on a printed circuit board 1100. The metal fixer 1002 includes a first portion 1003 soldered onto the printed circuit board 1100, a second portion 1004 having a U-shaped cross-section, and a pair of walls 1005 standing at opposite side edges of the second portion 1004, and a third portion 1006 being continuous to the walls 1005, on which the housing 1001 is fixed.
In the electric connector 1000, the second portion 1004 forwardly extends from the first portion 1003, upwardly U-turns by 180 degrees, and rearwardly extends. The first portion 1003 lies below and in parallel with a bottom 1007 of the housing 1001.
Thus, since the first portion 1003 lies below the bottom 1007 of the housing 1001, the housing 1001 cannot avoid being situated higher to a degree of a thickness of the first portion 1003.
An electric connector is generally required to occupy a small area relative to a printed circuit board, and to be as possibly as low, maintaining a high density with which electric connectors are mounted on a printed circuit board.